The Cul-De-Sac Massacre
by JP-Ryder
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions) It happened one night in Peach Creek, Eddy took something from Rolf and it leads to one of the most bloodiest nights the kids of Peach Creek fell victim.


**Happy Halloween for this frightful tale me and BartWLewis cooked up. We do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy as it's owned by Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

It happened one night at Peach Creek, where the Cul-De-Sac kids are in their homes due to curfew. Edd, aka Double-D is seen at his house in his room, reorganizing his pencils and notebook by the order of what they're labeled. Meanwhile Ed is in his room too, playing with another of his action figures over dramatically.

"Alright, I have reorganized my pencils and notebook for the 13th time." Double-D states as he gets up from his desk "Now mother and father should be home for another hour, why not we make some gingerbread cookies?"

"Gingerbread!" Ed exclaimed in excitement, getting up from Double-D's bed "Let's make gravy cookies!" he suggests as Double-D rolls his eyes.

 _'Oh Ed, you and your obsession with gravy and chickens will still be a mystery to me.'_ Double-D thought as suddenly the door burst open to reveal Eddy.

"Hey guys! You wouldn't believe what I found at Rolf's place!" Eddy shouts, the short and bossy Ed of the three makes his presence known.

"Eddy! What did I say about barging in like that!?" Double-D demands, while thinking how Eddy got into his house.

"Details, details, look what I got!" Eddy brings out something from his pocket. The two look to see the bossy Ed brings out a book. "Look at this creepy book I found!"

"Where did you get this book, Eddy?" Ed asked, noticing the book's cover has some creepy, skeletal-like face that looks like it's screaming. "It looks scary."

"It looks unsettling." Double-D states, disturbed by the book cover.

"So," Eddy began "I was at Rolf's place seeing how I can scam him, but instead while he was dealing with his goat, I check around his place and saw a box that was labeled 'Do not open', with chains and stuff. Do you want to know how I opened it?" he asked as Double-D frowns at Eddy.

"Eddy, I can't believe that you would extract Rolf's stuff without his permission." Double-D scolds his friend, "If I, for one, were you, I would return it to its rightful owner."

"Blah, blah, I'll give it back when I can." Eddy replied with an uncaring shrug. "Anyway, who wants to check it out? There may be something juicy secrets Rolf doesn't want people to know!"

Suddenly Ed felt a shiver down all over his body when he looks at the book. It was as if he can sense pure evil, more evil than the Kanker sisters and his sister combine.

"Don't open it!" Ed warns as he tackles Eddy, who was about to open the book but Ed snatch it with his teeth "This book is pure evil!"

"Give it back, Ed!" Eddy demands as he grabs onto Ed's long neck to get the book back as it falls out of Ed's mouth. The book falls onto the floor as it falls on the floor. Double D picks it up and glares at the two.

"Now stop your fighting, you two!" Double-D scolds them as he looks at the book. Double-D is curious about the book but it belongs to Rolf. However, a peak of curiosity wouldn't hurt so he takes a quick peak at the book "Seriously, what's with all the trouble with one book? You two are something." he mutters as he opens the book, leaving a large cloud of red dust spread all over the room.

"The dust of evil!" Ed cried out as hid behind his short friend, somehow hiding completely behind his body.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Eddy snapped as he tried to free himself from his overly strong friend's hands. "I said let me go!"

"This dust isn't evil, Ed." Edd corrected his friend as he took out a magnifying glass and examined the dust in fascination. "I don't know what it is to be honest."

"Who cares what it is!" Eddy shouted as he freed himself and blew the dust into the air. "So it's from Texas!"

"I doubt that's what this dust is." Edd shook his head as he suddenly sneezed.

"Evil dust!" Ed cried out as he jumped to open the window. "I will save you!" He added as the window opened and the dust magically blew out of the room.

"Ed what are you doing!?" Edd was startled as the dust he was examining was now out his window. "I was studying that!" He protested.

"The evil of the dust shall never spread out here!" Ed shouts as unknown to him, the red dust was just the beginning of something dark. Something wicked is about to happen in the Cul-De-Sac. "Ed sense evil has already befallen."

/

The red dust has spread in the air as it spread down at Rolf's house. The animals in Rolf's backyard farm all cried out in animal noises which concerns the foreign boy.

'Where is that book?!' Rolf thought in concern, until he hears the animals "What is wrong with all of the animals!?" Rolf shouts as he looks at Wilfred rolling down the dried mud, as well as the chickens starting to peck each other. "Odd." he said as he hears his cows in distress. He quickly rushed over to find why are they distress until he stops cold in his tracks "Sweet mother of a rutabaga!"

The pigs knocked the cows down to the floor, as they start eating them alive. To Rolf this is the sickest and horrifying thing happening to livestock. "Victor, what are you doing!?" he shouts seeing Rolf eating out of the cow's head as it hissed at the farm boy and starts charging him. Rolf in defense grabs the shovel and slams it into Victor's head, in an extreme way causing Victor to hit the wall of the barn house as blood and brain chunks splattered from the goat's head. "Wha...what have I done?!" Rolf shivers as he drops his shovel. "Oh no, the signs of the darkness are near! That Ed boy was the one who took my book!" he cries out as something snapped into Rolf's brain.

Rolf stared at his animals without emotions as he pulled his giant clam, Bobo. "Rolf must kill. Rolf must do as the gods command." He monotones, quickly bashing his cow's head in. "Beatrice is dead. You are all next."

The animals didn't seem to be paying attention as they all tried to kill one another.

Rolf brings up his clam Bobo as he laughs maniacally. He raised it up high and starts slamming it to his pig, Wilfred. Blood and guts splattered all over him as he keeps bashing his pig up over and over until it's minced meat. He then looks over at his now cannibalized chickens tearing their wings apart. "Rolf likes a good chicken feast!" he cried out as he crushes his chickens up. He crushed one chicken to mush spilling its blood and organs all over the coup. "Rolf is like a hungry wolf for the gods! Rolf shall cleanse this putrid neighborhood!" he declares as he picks up the head of his pig, and starts to wear it over his head like a helmet.

/

"What's with all the yelling?" Edd asked as he notice Rolf's shouts was coming from next door. "Don't tell me Rolf learns that you took his book, Eddy?"

"Oh lighten up, I bet he's being over dramatic as always." Eddy replied with a shrug, but Ed looks pale.

"No, Rolf has been consumed to the darkness, Eddy! The Rolf we know is gone!" Ed shouts as he grabs Edd and Eddy to escape out of the window.

"ED!" The two shouts as Ed jumps over the window, lands on the ground while dropping Edd and Eddy on the grass, making them roll over. "Ed, have you lost your mind!?" Edd shouts.

"We must escape from the Darkness before it follows us!" Ed states.

"ED!" scream a banshee-like yell as the Eds turn to Sarah, who's with Jimmy "MOM SAIDS THAT YOU HAVE TO COME HOME!"

"I'm just here for the ride." Jimmy said with a smug look at the Eds, hoping to get them in trouble.

"Baby Sister! Now's not the time for that!" Ed counters at his sister, shocking her and Jimmy when he yelled at her, as if looking serious. "The Darkness has befallen the Cul-De-Sac and soon it will consume our souls to awaken our killer instincts of our primal nature!"

The four all look at Ed as if he's crazy. It was then Eddy decides to break the silence "Okay Ed, what's gonna awaken our inner ''killer instincts'' that you keep talking about?" Eddy's answer came when a cow's head landed in front of Eddy's shoes. The three haired ed looks down and freaks out "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" he shouts.

"EEEEK! Cow head! Cow head!" Jimmy screams pointing at the bloody cow head, as they all hear heavy breathing.

"Must...cleanse...this world!" Rolf shouts as the five all look at a derange Rolf, wearing Wilfred's head and is covered with splattered blood and guts, and holding his giant clam.

"Oh my word!" Edd cried out in shock as he and the others stared frightfully at the bloodied clam and the cave man looking Rolf.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sarah was downright furious as she was being used as a human shield by her best friend/boy-slave. "You better stop scaring Jimmy, bozo!"

"Sarah! Don't anger the evil Rolf! He will kill you!" Ed cried out as he grabbed his little sister and threw her over his shoulder and ran off, leaving his friends behind. "Run away!"

"Ed! Put me down!" Sarah growled as she tried and failed to free herself from her brother's grasp. "Jimmy, you better save me!" She ordered.

Edd and Eddy ran after their friend, leaving the very scared boy alone with the killer Rolf.

"I-I'll stop you." Jimmy got into a sloppy and weak boxing stance and readied himself to defend Sarah's honor. "You ruffian."

Rolf growled in his native tongue and raised this pet Bobo high into the air and howled like a wolf.

"R-Rolf no!" Jimmy shrieked as he falls on the ground, as Rolf brings down his pet Bobo to crush Jimmy's legs, bones snapping into two "GAAAAAHHH!" his high-pitched voice screams in pain which brought attention to some of the neighborhood kids in the houses. Over and over Rolf crushes Jimmy with his giant clam as Rolf howls like a wolf.

"Rolf needs more blood of the innocence!" Rolf yelled as he crushed the screaming Jimmy's skull.

/

"JIMMY!" Sarah yelled in tears as the Eds were in shock of horror after they saw Jimmy's demise.

"O-Oh lord." Edd jitters in fright, "W-W-Why, Rolf?"

"Man, I thought Rolf was crazy, but not bat-shit insane!" Eddy yelled in fright. This didn't just happen, this must be a bad dream.

"What's with all that hollering, dorks!?" Shout the neighborhood's residential jerk, Kevin. They all turn to see the red capped boy on his bike along with the blond bombshell, Nazz behind him. "I was just cruising around at night until we heard a noise."

"Kevin! Nazz! You guys have to get out of here!" Edd warns them "Rolf has lost his mind and killed Jimmy!"

"What!?" Nazz gasped as she covers her mouth "Is this true?" she asked while jumping off Kevin's bike.

"No way that's true. I know Rolf is weird but he ain't hurt nobody." Kevin response dismissively.

"The darkness has infected Rolf! Soon it'll affect us all!" Ed rambles in panic.

"What is he talking about?" Nazz questioned, put off by the big guy's loud voice.

"It's nothing! Rolf is just insane!" Eddy screamed and he looked at the third boy of their group and was confused as he looked straight forward with a completely blank face. "Yo! Double-D!"

Double-D got no response as his rude and short friend started to shake him for a few minutes before he snapped back to reality. "W-What? Yes, Eddy?"

"What's up with you?" Eddy demanded as Nazz looked at him in concern.

"It's nothing." Double-D shook his head as he refocused on the group. "We need to do something. Call the police."

"Man forget that! I'm sure Rolf is just messing around." Kevin grunted at the boy he called 'Double-Dork.'

"I agree with Double-D! This sounds bad, man." Nazz got closer to the beanie capped boy and held his arm, making Kevin, Eddy and Sarah grind their teeth in jealousy.

Sarah growled as she bit her brother and ripped himself from his grasp before taking her crush's other arm, glaring at the very popular blond haired girl. "I also agree with Double-D! That monster killed Jimmy!"

Kevin grits his teeth but let's himself to not get angry, so he puts his hands in his pockets as he plays the cool guy "Whatever, man. I'm going to go check on Rolf." he said as he walks down from the alley and head over the fence from where the Eds and Sarah left.

"Kevin, wait!" Nazz shouts for him but Eddy blocks her from chasing him.

"Forget the Shovel-Chin, we have to get out of here to find some place to hide!" He said as he points to a direction "To the junkyard!"

"Right! The junkyard would be safe, and then we call the police!" Edd replied as everyone runs to the junkyard.

/

"Rolf? Where are you, man?" Kevin shouts as he looks around for his friend while looking up, swearing in his head that 'Double-Dork' is such a Casanova. He looks and smells something rotting as he steps onto something "Oh great, what did the dog do- OH SHIT!" he finally noticed and looks down and minced up pieces of flesh and bones, as well as a brace of a headless body of blue shirt and white pants. "That brace...J-J-Jimmy?"

"Hey, Kevin!" shout a voice as Kevin is startled, only to find Johnny 2x4 and his wooden friend Plank. Johnny noticed the headless body of Jimmy with an indifferent look "What is that body? Are you and the Eds doing a film?" He asked annoyingly.

Kevin is unnerved by Johnny's obliviousness, especially there's a murder scene in front of him. "Johnny, what are you doing snooping around?" he asked, having a bad feeling in his gut.

"Oh Plank told me to come here." Johnny said as Kevin noticed the weird boy's eyes. Johnny's iris in his eyes shrank while his pupils are bigger "He told me that I have to participate in a tree ritual, where all I need is to find our friends and so we can become one with the trees!" Johnny said as he gives off a maniacal chuckle.

"O-Okay." Kevin said as he backs away from the weird boy. Kevin then slips off the guts on the sidewalk as he fell to the blood-stained grass. When he looks up, he saw the head of Jimmy, the top half of his head, starring at the jerk. "GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kevin screams as he then noticed Johnny towering over him.

"Be one with the tree, Kevin!" Johnny held Plank up, and bash him onto Kevin's forehead with the end of Plank's wooden body. The bash knocks Kevin out, but Johnny keeps bashing his head until he can see the skull and blood gushing out of him. "Yahahahaha, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny laughs maniacally as his head is suddenly chomped by the giant clam's mouth, revealing Rolf behind Johnny who's using Bobo to bite off Johnny's head cleaned off.

"More sacrifice for the cleansing!" Rolf shouts as he looks at Kevin's bashed head, as he decides to make work with the red capped jerk.

/

The Eds, Sarah, and Nazz are all heading out to the Junkyard. One the way they are going to hide in the van the Eds found last summer, but there's another obstacle course.

"Look girls, it's our boyfriends!" vacating the wheeless van from the 70s were the Kanker sisters.

"The Kankers! Are you doing at our hangout!?" Ed demands while panicking not just the Kankers, but a derange Rolf possibly following them.

"Waiting for you, Eds." Lee replied with a lustful grin.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Marie demands seeing her "boyfriend" Double-D with two of the neighborhood girls, a hussy and a child holding her boy toy's arms.

"Like, Rolf has gone crazy!" Nazz answers not what Marie was asking.

"That crazy psycho killed Jimmy!" Sarah adds.

"A-And we need a place to hide from him!" Edd states as he felt cold sweat when Marie is glaring at the two girls.

"Is this true?" May asked in fear "Rolf is really trying to kill us all?"

"It's the darkness! Eddy and Double-D have unleashed the darkness and now we will all die!" Ed screamed as he got to his knees and hugged the blond Kanker sister to him. "Please scary Kanker Sisters, save us!"

May blushed heavily as she felt her 'boyfriend' hold her close, begging her to help him. Well help them all but she was more focused on the helping him part.

"I'm not scared of some foreign guy!" Lee stated as she folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to look dominate. "We can beat the stuff out of him, and after then then we can get our guys for some one on one time!"

"Yeah!" Marie agreed as she casted a dirty look at the two girls still holding onto her 'boyfriend', making her want to break their faces in. "It would be easy!"

"R-Right." May stuttered as her crush held her tight.

"Is this a good idea, Double-D?" Eddy whispers to Edd's ear with worried thoughts on the Kanker sisters.

"Well what choice do we got, Eddy?" Edd spat at his short-tempered friend. Double-D is too stressful right now and hopefully he doesn't get agitated about this. Hopefully things will get quiet.

"Move aside, shorty!" Marie push Sarah away from her 'boyfriend' and held onto Double-D's arm "He's mine!"

"Excuse me?" Nazz asked the blue haired Kanker with her hands on her hips.

"You heard me, sloozy! You go buzz off too cause Double-D is my claim!" Marie declares as she is suddenly kicked in the stomach by Sarah.

"You leave Double-D alone! HE DOESN'T NEED A TRAILER PARK SKANK LIKE YOU!" Sarah shouts.

"Sarah, keep it down!" Edd told her with a panicking tone.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Marie growled as she tackles at Sarah, starting a loud fight that the Eds, two of the Kankers and Nazz backs away. They keep shouting and hitting each other with colorful language that their rampaging argument is very loud around the junkyard.

"Stop with the fighting!" Ed cried out as he squeezed the blond girl even tighter.

"Yeah! Chill out you guys! You're scaring, big Ed!" May yelled in anger as she relished being her crush's form of comfort.

Ch... Ch... Ch... Ch...

Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha...

Ch... Ch... Ch... Ch...

Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha...

"What was that, dudes?" Nazz folded her hands over her chest and started to back away from the group, her fear over taking her teenage national thinking.

"Who knows. This son of a goat does not hear a thing." Rolf surprised everyone, as he appeared very closely to the group.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eddy screams as he ran off on his own.

Rolf raise his clam up as he swings it down but Lee blocks the clam with a broken car door as her shield.

"EVERYONE RUN! I WILL TAKE THIS PSYCHO DOWN!" Lee told them as everyone ran and split up. Mau went with Ed as Edd ran with Marie while Nazz and Sarah tries to follow them but Marie was carrying her 'boyfriend' far away from them. Lee stick around to fight off Rolf as she picks up a spiky bat "Alright Foreign boy, time to show you who's the toughest in this neighborhood!" She shouts as she fights Rolf with her bat.

But unfortunately, the wooden bat couldn't hold out against the clam and the bat broke in two, sending a splinter into the red head's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Lee screamed in agony as the long sliver of wood was at least six inches into her shoulder.

"Now you die!" Rolf cackled, bringing down his clam to crush Lee's head.

/

The group heard the feminine scream and they all knew that Lee had lost her life to the insane foreigner.

Both Kanker sisters stopped in shock and the blond sister dropped to her knees as she cried for her older sister.

"L-Lee..." Marie choked on a sob as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Edd feels bad for May as he struggles out of Marie's grip to get off her back, and kneel down to the crying blond Kanker.

"It's alright, May. Lee would've want to let you live." Edd states as May sniffled.

"Yeah, quit your crying and get up!" Marie told her blond sister as she hides her tears "We have to keep running from that psycho foreigner! It's what Lee wants."

May sniffled as she wipes her tears "Y-Your right, guys. Let's find everyone and...and..." suddenly from a pile of junk from the top a sharp metal stick falls over to land on Marie as the blue haired Kanker is suddenly impaled through her chest. "MARIE!" May and Edd shouts.

May let's out a choking sob as blood pour through the metal stick through her chest. Looking pale Marie and Edd as she told them "C-C-Crap. Looks like this is t-t-the end. You two, I-I-I love yo..." she gasps as blood ooze out from her mouth and passed out.

"N-N-No!" Edd gasp as he breaths heavily, as he run off in tears.

"Double-D, wait!" Marie said as she chased Edd. However, they didn't know that this little "accident" was caused by the person on top of the hill of junk.

"Hehehe, that takes care of the trailer park skank." laughs the murderer sounding like a certain little girl, influenced by the darkness "Now for Nazz."

/

Later, Eddy kept running aimlessly to escape from Rolf. He figured that Rolf killed Lee by the piercing scream which is a relief for him. He then felt something on his shoulder as he turns around.

"Oh it's you." Eddy said with a sigh of relief "Thought you were Rolf for a minute." he said as he noticed something odd about this person in front of him "Hey, why won't ya speak to me? Oh, you got a weapon?" Eddy look at the object the person he's speaking and noticed the large wrench and noticed the look "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" he said as he backs away from his silent friend "S-Stay back! I don't want to hurt you! Get away from me!" he begs but the person raised the wrench and slams it onto Eddy's face "Gah! Stop it! Stop it!" Eddy begs as he is being beaten to death by the wrench over and over as it cracks his skull. Eddy looks bloodily bruised as he tries to crawl away despite his cracked skull. But the last swing of the wrench hits his noggin, spilling blood and brain matter all over the ground.

/

Nazz felt a shivering fear as she lost the others. She looks around through the junkyard, thinking of hiding in a fridge but that's too dangerous. she then felt a tap on her shoulder as she screams "NOOOOOO!" she turns around to see Double-D. "Oh, it's you, Double-D."

"Am I glad to see you, Nazz." Double-D said as he felt like a nervous wreck after the tears. 'Marie, poor Marie.' he thought "Marie was killed and I lost May. I couldn't find either Ed, Eddy, or Sarah so it looks like we're the only ones to rely on."

"R-Right." Nazz said as she felt relief. She felt like the hopeless girl in a horror movie and she sees Edd as the hero. She hopes that after this horrible fiasco is over she can ask him out. "Let's go find the others."

"Alright, let's go!" Edd replied as the two walk together through the path of the junkyard. "I think me and May ran down that path over there, and-" he stopped, he hears footsteps as he halts Nazz. He shushes her to keep quiet as they hear the footsteps coming.

"Double-D?"

That voice peaked Edd as he and Nazz turned to see Ed on the other path. "Ed!"

"Double-D!" Ed joyfully ran down towards the smart ed with his arms raised up. But then he tripped a wire as suddenly wires pop up in front of him, but he couldn't stop as he went through the wires, slicing his body up like butter.

Edd and Nazz were shocked to see the many pieces of Ed as they screamed. The head of Ed looked alive as he gasps his final words.

"Stop...the...darkness..." Ed said as he closes his eyes.

Double-D and Nazz felt more scared as they look over a shadow and turn around. It was Rolf holding his blood-stained clam.

"Time to cleanse this junk yard of its sins!" Rolf shouts as he brings down his clam, while Double-D and Nazz split. "Come back here so I can cleanse you!"

Nazz trips and falls as she broke her foot. "Oh man, not now!" Nazz said as she whimpers from her injury. Rolf creeps over to bring his giant clam to get out. "Double-D! Help!" Nazz shouts as Rolf prepares the killing blow.

"Time to be cleansed!" he shouts as he was about to kill her...

 _SHRK!  
_  
The mad foreign boy froze. Rolf looks down to find a sharp object through his chest. Blood ooze out of his mouth as the knife retrace out of him and stabs him through "AAAAAHHH!" Rolf cries out as he drops his clam and falls to the ground.

Nazz freaks out to see who killed Rolf "Sarah!?"

"Oh hello there, Nazz." Sarah said creepily as she made a psychotic grin. "I've now found you! So, that I can kill you so I can have Double-D all for myself!"

"W-What!?" Nazz asked as she backs away from the psychotic sister who's holding the knife.

"Don't run now, Marie already got a quick death, so I'm just going to kill you and then find and kill May!" Sarah laughs evilly as Nazz unleashed a scream out of her lungs.

"HEEEEELLLLLPPP!" Nazz screams as she crawls back away from the bratty and psychotic girl.

"Double D! Help ME!" She pleaded, but to her shock and horror the black hatted boy was gone! But how was that possible!? She was just with her, wasn't he!?

"Don't worry about my Double D. He'll be safe with me." Sarah cackled and raised the knife to kill the blond girl, who had given up and started to cry in despair.

In one fluid motion the little girl killed her rival of love and stabbed her through her heart, killing her in one quick motion. Taking the knife out of the blond girl and licking the blood off, the red haired girl knew that she had won the game, but then starts to stab Nazz's face multiple times to make her look unrecognizable. Double D was hers and nobody could stop her. Nobody but the figure who was walking behind her with a wrench in said devious hands.

One swipe and the wrench collided with the girl's head and killed her in one hit.

Then the figure walked into the moonlight and cackled madly. "I feel so alive!"

/

May runs around the junkyard, lost. She was in a state of panic as tears flood from her eyes. Then she trips and falls onto something limp. Looking over her shoulder she gasp. Eddy lays on the ground with blood and brain matter splattered.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screams as she picks herself up and ran out. She hopes to find Ed who she hopes to count on. But when she went to the other side of the junkyard, she gasp to see the bodies. "Ed... no." May weeps as she falls onto her knees. Slices of Ed were scattered around, as well as Sarah and Nazz dead, but then she saw the dead body of Rolf who was dead as well.

"Oh thank god." May said as she is relief that Rolf is dead. "W-Where's Double-D?" she asked while looking around.

"May!" shout the boy as May looks at him. Shivering with his arms as blood stains splattered all over him. "Oh thank the lord that you're here!"

"W-Why are you covered in blood?" May asked in fright.

"Oh this? Rolf killed Ed so it splattered me." Edd replied with a shaky voice "Man, I can't believe what happened to Eddy. And Sarah went psycho and killed Nazz." he then grabs May's hand as he told her. "Come, we should find the cops and report what happened to them."

May sniffled as she nodded in agreement. However, a thought had hit her. "Double-D, how did Sarah died?"

"I think it was by accident that when she killed Nazz, she tripped and stabbed herself." Edd replied as May noticed something in the pocket of the black hatted Ed's purple shorts.

"T-Then what's with the wrench?"

Double-D frowns as he lets go of May. He leaves out a chuckle as he replied "You know, I've been dealing with my friends' shenanigans for all these years. Eddy comes up with the scams, I help construct and give moral guidance while Ed is the muscle." he brings out the wrench from his pocket as he inspects it "But do I get a 'thank you' for it? HA! I think not!" he looks at May with a psychotic look, as his eyes swirls madly as he continued "These unforgivable, barbaric insects always look down on me!"

 _When Eddy runs away he meets up with Double-D. Eddy then backs away once Double-D raise his wrench up._

"Then you and your sisters would always come and sexual harass us and everyone jokes about it!" Double-D continued pointing at the frightened May "This whole thing is stressing me out!"

 _After Sarah killed Nazz, she is hit by the wrench thrown by Edd.  
_  
"Everyone is guilty of their sins! Jimmy framed us for a crime we didn't commit, and you took part of it!" Edd yelled as he walks slowly towards May, who backs away. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHITS! EVERYONE DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL!"

"Double-D please don't!" May begs as she backs away from Edd.

"Come May and join the cleansing!" Edd told her as May keeps backing away in fright.

 _'D-D-Don't coward, May!'_ the inner brave voice in May's mind told her _'A Kanker never quivers in fear!'_

"I...I..." May grabs something, something hard as she grabs it "I SAID NO, DOUBLE-D!" May swings the large pipe and slams it down towards Double-D's face, making him drop his wrench and falls down the ground. "I-I-I'm sorry, Double-D." she whispered as she ran off from the junkyard, just as police sirens can be heard.

/

Later, May Kanker is seen at the seat of a court hearing. Looking at the boy who was at the court scene looking very, very freaked out when he stood in front of the judge.

"That night at the Cul-De-Sac and the junkyard of Peach Creek has left a total account of ten youngsters killing each other and we found you, Eddward Marion Vincent, at the scenes of the murders that are link to you." the Judge states "You're the only one who linked to the murders according to the survivor May Kanker."

"P-P-Please! I didn't mean to! I was stressed!" Double-D claims as suddenly, he remembers what Ed echoed in his mind. Something about the darkness, and it all started on that dust that came from...the book Eddy stole from Rolf's house! "T-The book! It's the book!"

"You mean what we've found in your room?" the police asked holding up the evidence of the book "It's filled with nothing but herbs and dust."

"That book contains some kind of hallucination drugs in them!" Edd claims out loud as the Judge hits his gavel.

"Enough! I see it that you leave me no choice young man! 50 years to life imprisonment!" the Judge declares as he hits the gavel "Take him away, boys!"

The police grab the struggling Ed away after they cuffed him. "NO! STOP! IT'S THE BOOK! THE BOOK CONTAINS EVIL!" he shouts as he is taken away.

May looks sad for Ed, fearing for his safety when he goes to prison. She looks at the book on the police's hand. She didn't know why, but the red sparkling book in front of her.

'Maybe he's right.' she thought as she felt the darkness surrounding her.

It was at this moment, that everyone in Peach Creek dub that night "The Cul-De-Sac Massacre."

 **The End?**

 **/**

 **I hope everyone has an enjoyable Halloween today. Remember to Review!**


End file.
